Super Mario: Monsters of Darkness
by Marq Alpha
Summary: Bowser found an ancient energy source that was used by his ancestors a long time ago that brought the whole world destruction, and with his new found power, the Mario Bros. will need all the help they can get on this epic adventure. Reuniting with old allies, meeting new ones, and discovering new abilities, will Mario be able to keep the tyrant from restarting the Dark Age?


**N/A: OK, people. Before you read this, I'll have to make things really clear: 1. This story may contain some language that you may find unsuited, so don't read if you don't like it. 2. I will take all opinions from you guys about this fanfiction, regardless of what it is. Anything that you'd like to say, just go on and say it. And 3. Most of you have already heard this from countless other people, but I do not own Mario. The plot, the OC's, the places, power-ups, and special moves that I make up, are mine. I know this is unnecessary to put this up here, but I have to point this out, especially to avoid getting into some major shit from certain people (For those who don't get what I just said, think about it for a moment.) All right, then, let me shut up so you can read.**

Super Mario: Monsters of Darkness

Chapter 1: Enter the Darkness

Mario, everyone's favorite superhero, and his younger twin brother, Luigi, had defeated the evil Koopa King, Bowser, for many years, rescuing the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, and saving the world from his reign. Every year after the evil tyrant's defeat, they have celebrations and parties, in honor of the Mario Bros.' victory, but, this victory will be their last.

Several months after the battle, Bowser hadn't been seen or heard of in a while, and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom are in mass chaos. The loyal citizens of the town aren't used to peace and harmony. They all expected the Koopa Troop to arrive, invading the castle to kidnap Peach. They usually like being chased around and be terrified by various Koopas and such, and more than half of the population is going out of control because of this situation. Mario and the crew are also going out of hand in Peach's Castle.

**Peach:** NO! Absolutely not!

**Daisy:** Look, Peach. I understand your hatred towards Bowser, but it's the only way that he'll come back.

**Peach:** I don't care! I'm not doing it! I wish not to see his face as long as I live!

**Luigi:** Same here! I can't believe that you even want her to go on with this, Daisy.

**Daisy:** I'm not doing this because I like that monster. I'm doing this to end all of this chaos going around. I'm not used to seeing those Toads going crazy like that.

**Wario:** Hey! What about me?! I make a better villain than that overgrown reptile. Am I right?

**Luigi:** (Laughing hard)

**Waluigi:** Uh, no. Not really.

**Wario:** What do you mean? I'm a perfect nemesis of Mario. After all, I am his counterpart. Don't y'all agree?

**Luigi:** All that doesn't matter, and no we don't! Having you kidnap Peach is much more worse than having Bowser kidnap her!

**Wario:** What?! You don't know what you're talking about! I do too outclass that overweight beast! I'm smarter, faster, stronger, and most definitely popular than he'll ever be.

**Daisy:** (Laughing hard) Yeah, right! What kind of person that actually likes you besides Mario?

**Wario:** Where are you getting at?

**Daisy:** Dude, it's written all over face! I mean, for one, there are people outside of the Mushroom Kingdom that likes Bowser _way more _than they like you. Shoot, even I would choose a power-hungry dragon-turtle thing over a money-grubbing fatass, and I hate the guy! Two, what can you and your allies possibly do to stop him? Your incorporation of weak-ass misfits would be taking on an entire army of Koopa Troopas, Magikoopas, Hammer Bros., and other monsters out of the random by his side! And three, your current skills and abilities, even that lame-ass Wario-Man form, which is by far your strongest accomplishment (Underwhere knows how), wouldn't stand a chance against Bowser's Giga form. He'll fuck you up before the battle even starts. OH, and not to mention that you have frequent intentions of farting.

**Wario:** And your point is...

**Daisy:** My point, is that you suck as a super villain, and there's no point in trying to take his place.

**Wario:** (Looking at Daisy with a stupid look on his face)

**Waluigi:** Woah! You just got roasted by a girl, and not just any girl, either.

**The Others:** (Laughing at Wario)

**Wario:** You think you're all that just because of some words? Well, let me tell _you _something, chick!

**Daisy:** Listen, I'm done with what I had to say, so this conversation is over.

**Wario:** But I'm not done with you yet!

**Daisy:** Uh, yeah. You are.

**Wario:** Hey! I'll have you know that-

**Daisy:** Done.

**Wario:** Let me finish what I have to sa-

**Daisy:** Done.

**Wario:** Will you shut up and listen to me-

**Daisy:** Done.

**Wario:** Will you please quit saying that-

**The Rest:** JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!

**Wario:** (Growls) (Lousy people... They have no taste in hot villains... They have some nerve mocking me... especially that poor little punk of a princess...)

**Luigi:** Hey guys, I'm going to check up on Mario. He doesn't seem like himself. I'll be right back.

**Daisy:** OK, Weegie. Bye.

**Luigi:** Yeah, heh heh... Bye. (Leaves the room, going up the stairs leading to the roof)

Meanwhile...

**Mario:** (Sitting on top of the castle, thinking long and hard about the battle between him, Luigi, and Bowser)

**Luigi:** Hey, bro.

**Mario:** ...

**Luigi:** Is there something on your mind?

**Mario:** No. I'm fine.

**Luigi:** Oh, c'mon, bro. You can tell me anything, especially since you're my brother. Bros tell each other everything, no matter what it is.

**Mario:** I said no, Luigi, so quit bugging me.

**Luigi:** ...It's about Bowser, isn't it?

**Mario:** (Sighs) Yes. There's something about him that just doesn't feel right, as if something bad is about to happen.

**Luigi:** Like what, Mario? What are you talking about?

**Mario:** After we thrashed Bowser in his castle, he hasn't been seen or heard of since, not even the Koopalings and his other minions.

**Luigi:** OK, what about them that has to do with something bad?

**Mario:** He must be planning something, far greater than all of his other plans put together. He finally found the power that he needs to actually take us down and bring the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as everything else to their knees.

**Luigi:** WHAT?! That's not true! Don't joke like that, Mario!

**Mario:** I'm not joking! That's what I'm sensing. If we're not prepared for this conflict, than our demise will become a reality.

**Luigi:** Well, no matter how strong Bowser and his army gets or will get, if they do get there, that is, we can take them down. I mean, we're the Mario Bros. for crying out loud. No one can stop us!

**Mario:** I guess you're right, bro.

**Luigi:** And besides, it's just a prediction. You don't really know what's going to happen in the future, anyway, so we don't have to worry.

**Mario:** Again, you might be right. I'm just getting all of this chaos stuck inside my head.

**Luigi:** Maybe. C'mon, bro. Let's go back inside.

**Mario:** Okey-dokey!

Meanwhile...

**Bowser:** ROAR! (Bowser's rage is causing him to destroy his own castle, not stopping at anybody's command. Everything he sees, he destroys.)

**Kamek:** Your highness, please calm down! You're wrecking your entire castle!

**Bowser Jr.:** Yeah, papa! No one wants to see you act like this!

**Bowser:** Get out.

**Ludwig:** No, father. We're not going to leave your side until-

**Bowser:** I said, GET OUT! (He unleashes his Flamethrower technique around the room, with heat skyrocketing at an unbelievable temperature.)

**Ludwig:** ... As you wish, father. C'mon, let's give him some space.

**Bowser Jr.:** But, I-

**Ludwig:** I said let's go, Junior!

**Bowser Jr.:** ... Fine. Let's roll, guys.

(They all did like Bowser commanded, and he continued his rampage, lasting for a few minutes. His rage grew higher, then he lauched up in the air, ground-pounded his floor with full force, then the floor broke, causing him to fall in a secret place that's been unknown to him ever since the castle was built.)

**Bowser:** Ow! What the...? My butt hurts! Huh? What is this place? ... Wait a second... Is this truly what I think it is? (Bowser's amazed on what he's seeing.) So, the Sacred Koopa Cavern has been underneath us this whole time. I've been searching for this place for a long time, and I never knew thought that it would lie right beneath my own castle. I've been wasting my time, but now that I've finally found it, time to pursue the so called "treasure" that my father has been telling me about.

(He had no clue that the Sacred Koopa Cavern was beneath his castle. He heard legends that there's ancient evil energy deep within the cavern that's been sealed away for thousands of years due to its destructive power. He started walking down a very, very, _very _long hallway filled with dungeon doors that lead to other long passages (They actually lead to treasures that Bowser never knew he had.). The hallway lead Bowser to a big room with a big round button in the center. He knew what to do the minute he saw its design. He stepped back a few, then ran towards the center, launched up in the air, and ground-pounded the button, causing it to break. The amount of force he put into that ground-pound also caused the floor to break, but Bowser valiantly embraced the impact. He landed on his feet, then he came across another huge hallway, only this one was bigger, had a lot more rooms, and was filled with deadly traps. Knowing the King, though, he wouldn't give in on inferior tactics like that. He surpassed the traps, and the hallway lead to a long stairway. Interested on how long and rigorous this cave is, he started down the stairs, wondering what type of reward he's going to claim at the end. The stairway was longer than the hallways he took, but the length of this dungeon-like cave didn't stop Bowser at the very least. He finally saw a door in the distance, and began to race toward it. He tripped all of a sudden, and instead of running, he rolled down the stairs. The impact on the door that he crashed into wasn't too intense, but he was still a bit injured. Bowser got back up and continued walking. The rest of the way looked more like an underground castle and dungeon-like cave with a mix of volcanic areas here and there. He never thought that the SKC was this long, but that's what made it more intriguing as he ventured through. He got past every bridge, every trap, etc., until he reached the final corridor of the cave. All Bowser need to do is to get past the last of the traps, but this one is a lot different than the others. In fact, it's a test. He stepped into a large, spacy room, and a door behind him was closed shut. There the relic was, lying right in the center of the room. Bowser didn't hesitate as he approached a somewhat purple crystal. As soon as he touched it, darkness spewed out from it, causing it to engulf his entire body. He was screaming as it was going in and out of him. Every part of his body was changing, from his mind to his heart. After a whole minute has passed, he fell out on the floor, surrounded in dark aura. Bowser has fully changed into a ruler and demolisher he has so dreamed to become. This Koopa King isn't the Koopa King that people knew and recognized anymore. Bowser has finally obtained the power he needs to take down our heroes and dominate everything in his path. When he got up, a truly evil smirk crept across his face, and with a few words, he added.)

**Bowser:** Good-bye, plumbers, hello destruction. (Laughing evilly)

Meanwhile, back at the Mushroom Kingdom...

**Mario:** What's going on with Daisy and Wario?

**Luigi:** They got into a stupid argument about who's the better villain between him and Bowser.

**Mario:** It looks like they were at it for quite some time.

**Waluigi:** That's because it's true. They were on this subject for about a half an hour, and their screaming is giving me a headache.

**Peach:** Same goes for me. Every time I try to calm them down, they just keep going.

**Baby Mario:** Why does it need to stop? We like it!

**Baby Luigi:** Yeah. It's kind of hilarious to see people like them argue like this. It's sort of like a funny online video... without a computer.

**Baby Peach and Baby Daisy:** Uh-huh!

**Daisy:** Listen, Wario, for the last time, I'm done talking to you, so shut the fuck up and get away from me!

**Wario:** I won't leave you alone until I finish what I have to say!

**Daisy:** Jeez, man, what's with you? It's stupid to keep a conversation going if it's already over. You're beginning to piss me off.

**Wario:** Well, maybe if you would've kept your smart mouth shut, then none of this would ever happen.

**Daisy:** What did you just say?

**Wario:** You heard me. I didn't stutter.

**Peach:** Easy, Daisy. I'm sure he didn't mean it, I think.

**Wario:** Oh, I mean it, but you can't do anything about it, because you're a girl.

**Daisy:** Ooh, I'm going to beat the living STANK out of you!

**Peach:** OK, Daisy, just calm down. I know that Wario can be a pain, but there's no need to be hasty, all right?

**Wario:** Go ahead and punch me. It wouldn't phase me anyway, considering you are a princess, and last time I checked, princesses are weak, they don't hit very hard, and they don't have the guts to fend for themselves. Why do you think Peach doesn't do anything when that fat oaf kidnaps her? Because she's scared and she can't fight.

**Peach:** Oh, you've gone and done it now!

**Wario:** And why don't you get kidnapped in other Mario games? Because he's not interested in sassy, smart-mouthed girls like you, and you're not worthy of ruling by his side. You're kingdom isn't worthy of ruling as well. It's so whack that other poor kingdoms puts it to shame. What type of kingdom is it, anyway? All I could see is dirt and sand. It's like it's already been destroyed, which I think it was. Maybe that's why you hang out here with Peach all of the time, because you think her kingdom's way more popular than yours. In fact, no one likes your kingdom at all. Oh, and that's also the reason why she never comes over to visit you for a change.

**Peach and Daisy:** WHY YOU LITTLE! (They both throw a mean punch on Wario, giving him two huge bruises on his cheeks, one on each side.)

**Daisy:** There. That will teach you not to mess with us.

**Peach:** You said it! Wow, I actually kind of liked that.

**Wario:** (Lying on the ground, knocked out due to those powerful hits they gave him)

**Mario:** Well, that's what Wario gets for getting on their bad side.

**Luigi:** Yep. He definitely got served there.

**Mario:** Isn't that the truth? (The Bros. Both gave each other fist bombs after laughing so hard when Wario got hit.)

**Baby Mario and Baby Luigi:** Yep! (Their younger selves did the same thing, only they were laughing longer.)

**Toad:** Guys, guys! It's an ambush! Bowser's airships are coming this way, and they're flying straight towards the castle!

**Mario:** How many are there?

**Toad:** There's like nine or ten of them, about three times more than usual, and they're destructive! Almost everywhere in sight is being burned up and bombed, and the rampage is still going!

**Daisy:** Seriously?! Are you sure?

**Luigi:** You wouldn't possibly be pulling our legs, now would you?

**Toad:** If you think I'm kidding, then look outside!

(Everyone went to the castle door, opened it, and saw that Toad wasn't lying after all. Almost all of the trees, buildings, and other Toads were wiped out, just like Toad has said.)

**Luigi:** Oh no!

**Peach:** This is horrible!

**Daisy:** It's like a nightmare come true. Those airships aren't playing around like they used to. They're really tearing things up out there.

**Toad:** See, I told you I wasn't joking!

**Mario:** I knew this would happen.

**Daisy:** You knew something like this would happen?

**Peach:** Yeah, what do you mean by that?

**Mario:** I'll explain everything later. All right! Toad, go get Yoshi, Yellow and Blue!

**Toad:** I'm on it!

**Mario:** Daisy, Peach, get Wario together!

**Daisy:** (Whines) Do we have to?

**Mario:** As much as I don't want you to, I might need him for extra strength.

**Daisy:** Ugh, all right. Peach, help me out.

**Peach:** Sure thing.

**Mario:** The rest of you, I'll meet you outside!

**The Babies and the Luigis:** OK!

(They went outside like Mario had told them to do.)

**Mario:** (Sighs) (I sensed this might happen, and who knows how strong they might have gotten in that short amount of time? We need to stop those airships from destroying the rest of the kingdom, or else this catastrophe will become more true than it already is.)

Bowser has obtained ultimate power that he dreamt of having, and now he's crawled out of hiding to test his new-found power on the Mushroom Kingdom. What does he want with Peach now other than to destroy the Mario Bros, and what will our heroes do to prevent this disaster from getting any worse?

T.B.C.

Next time, on Super Mario: Monsters of Darkness, it's a terrible tragedy as Bowser's new and improved airships attacks the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario, Luigi, and the others are taking the offensive by taking them down, one by one, with the help of Yoshi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and the Toad Brigade. However, the tables are turned when the beast comes out and takes down everybody with his enhanced abilities, and when Mario confronts him, things seem like a hellish nightmare to him. Despite the plumber's disadvantage, his fighting spirit lives on as he isn't giving up. Bowser then wants to crush his fighting spirit and end his life once and for all, as well as his little brother, and everyone else. Will our heroes become victorious over this onslaught?

Next Time:

Super Mario: Monsters of Darkness

Chapter 2: The Great Airship Assault

**N/A: And this has been the 1st episode of SM: MOD. The 2nd episode will come shortly, so wait patiently. Also, the OC's will appear soon, so look forward to them. Speaking of OC's, there's a special OC that I really want to put into this fanfiction, and it's a she. She'll be in the story somewhere in chapter 5. Anyway, see you later. Marq Alpha is OUT! **


End file.
